Should I Tell Him?
by shan1332
Summary: What if Dimirtri left Rose to go guard Tasha? What if Rose was pregnant when he left? Should she tell him? 3 years later Dimitri and Tasha come back to court to visit Christian and Lissa. Can Rose keep their child hidden and her feelings guarded or will she let Dimitri back into her life and their childs. First FanFiction. please review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Should I tell him?**

**Chapter 1:**

He left. I can't believe he left me. I didn't even get a chance to tell him my news. I know he wouldn't have believed me anyway, but he had a right to know. I feel empty, like I've lost everything. How am I going to cope on my own? I fall to the floor and allow myself to cry, for the first time in years. I wipe away my tears with my hand, when I feel something cool on my skin… the promise ring he gave me.

**_Flashback:_**

_I have been in the gym for 2 hours now and I've still done nothing. I can't stop thinking of last night. God, it was amazing! I'm still shocked that it actually happened. Dimitri was just … WOW! I'm lost for words. Last night was the best night of my life and I've fallen even more in love with Dimitri and I didn't think that could be possible. I'm lost in my thoughts of when we finally gave in to the love we felt for one another, when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I know it's him straight away, by his touch and the smell of his aftershave. He leans down and whispers in my ear "I missed you, Roza." My legs turn to jelly and I can't think straight. Why does he have this effect on me? I turn around to face him, still wrapped in the warmth of his arms. God, he is gorgeous! I look up at him and smile my man-eating smile "Hey Comrade, I missed you too." He smiles down at me and then gets this serious look on his face. "Oh here we go" I mutter. He looks at me confused; he wasn't supposed to hear me say that. "So is this the part, where you tell me that last night was a mistake and that it shouldn't have happened and that it will never happen again? Because if it is, please don't waste your breath… I don't want to hear it, comrade" I say quietly. He looks shocked and then he leans down and presses his lips to mine. They feel hard, but so soft at the same time. I melt into them. I start to lose myself in the kiss, when he pulls back. "Roza, last night was NOT a mistake, it was the best night of my life" he whispers. I look up at him "really Comrade? He nods and a big smile lights up my face "I love you Dimitri" he smiles at me "I love you too, my Roza… I have something for you. I want you to know you are the only woman I want. No matter what, I'm yours and your mine" He pulls out a small box and hands it to me. I open it and a beautiful ring, nestled in the black velvet of the box is staring back at me. I gasp and tears fill my eyes. "It's a promise ring. I promise that I will always be here for you, I will always love you and I will always protect you. I love you so much Roza." The tears I had been blinking back now spilled over my face. "I love you so much Dimitri and I promise I will always love you, fight for you and protect you. You own my heart, comrade" He looks close to tears too as he takes the ring out of the box and slips it on my wedding finger. "Someday that will be a wedding ring, my Roza" then he leans down and kisses me._

**_End of Flashback:_**

More tears slip down my face as I think of that day. There's a knock on my door and I know that it's Lissa because of the bond. She shouts through the door "Rose, are you in here?" I don't answer her. She knocks again; I know she isn't going to leave, so I get up an answer the door. When she sees me she looks shocked, and then throws here arms around me. This just causes me to cry even more. She looks and I can feel her emotions through the bond, (scared, worried, upset, confused) "Rose, what is it? What's wrong? "I look up at her. "Lissa, I'm…. pregnant!" her eyes go wide and she gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 2:**

Some days I wish I couldn't feel what Lissa is feeling through the bond. Today is one of those days. Her feelings surrounded my head and I feel like I can't breathe. She's quiet. Too quiet, but her feelings are very loud. Finally she speaks, "Rose, how are you pregnant?" I answer the only way I know well, with a sarcastic comment. "I think you know how Lissa, you and Christian do it enough" I see a small smile start to form, but then it vanishes. "Rose, this is serious. I'm going to help you through this…but who is the father?" I start to choke back more tears just thinking about him. "Lissa, it's… Dimitri" she looks stunned. "WHAT? Rose, how could you not tell me! This isn't possible, he's a dhampir and so are you" she looks furious. "I swear it's his. We fell in love Lissa, I love him so much. We had sex once about 2 months ago. We were going to be together after graduation, but he left. I promise you I've only had sex with him. It has to be his. I just don't know how! I wanted to tell you, but we couldn't until after graduation. I'm so sorry, Lissa" I can feel so many emotions coming through the bond. I've hurt her so much by not telling her. I break down in tears again. I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I look up at her and she pulls me into a hug. "Rose, everything is going to be ok. I promise you, we will get through this together. I'm upset you didn't tell me, but I understand why you had to keep it a secret. I can't believe it… Dimitri! How didn't I see this? Now that I think about it, it was so obvious. Does he know?" I look up at her "No, he doesn't. He left me to be with Tasha. I've decided I'm not going to tell him. I know that sounds bad, but he hurt me so much. Let's be honest he wouldn't believe me anyway and if I did tell him, he would get angry an leave again thinking I cheated on him. That would kill me. It's best kept a secret. Please don't tell him Lissa. You can tell Christian its Dimitri's baby if he swears he won't breathe a word. I'm begging you, Lissa" I start to cry again. "Rose, as much as I think Dimitri should know. I will keep your secret and so will Christian. But what are you going to do in a few weeks when you start showing? They will ask who the father is, who are you going to say it is? She asks me. There's only one thing I can think of. "I'll say it was some moroi that I had a one night stand with. I would rather be seen as a bloodwhore than have him know" She looks shocked at what I've said, but soon recovers and says " well first things first. We need to book you an appointment for the doctor" She takes out her phone and begins dialling. Maybe I can be a single parent; I have Lissa and Christian to help me with the baby and I'm sure Adrian will help out. But there's one thing they can't help me with. Telling my parents…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**_3 weeks later:_**

It's been 3 weeks since I found out I am pregnant. 3 weeks since Dimitri left and my world feel apart. It feels like it's been years since that day. I'm falling apart inside, but I need to stay strong for me, my friends, my parents, Lissa, but most importantly my baby. It still doesn't feel real, that I'm pregnant. I'm so happy, but at the same time so upset and hurt. I miss him so much. I just don't understand why he left me. I thought he really loved me, obviously not. I had an ultrasound scan last week, to confirm that I was indeed pregnant. I'm now 3 months pregnant, according to the doctor. When I saw that little blob on the screen, my heart melted and I felt like things were getting better. My parents and Lissa went with me and when they all had tears in their eyes when they say my baby on the screen. My parents looked so proud. I couldn't help but think of the day I told them I was pregnant.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Bye Lissa" I put the phone down when there's a knock at my door. I walk towards the door and look through the spyhole. __**'SHIT! It's my parents; I'm not ready to tell them yet!' **__i think to myself. There's another knock. I can't ignore them, so I slowly open the door. They look shocked when they see me. My mum grabs my arms. "Rose, are you ok? What's wrong? You look terrible did something happen?" she sounds frantic. I look up at her and then turn to look at dad. "Mum, Dad. I think you best come and sit down. There's something I need to tell you both." They look worried, as the head towards the small couch in my room and sit down. I stand in front of them "Right I'm just going to come out and say this. Mum, Dad… I'm pregnant." I hear my mum gasp and my dad just looks shell-shocked. Then they both look very angry. "ROSE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU'RE A FEW MONTHS AWAY FROM GRADUATION! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GRADUATE NOW!" she screams at me and I can't help but break down into tears. They look so disappointed in me. I feel someone's arms wrap around me. I look up and see my mum. "I'm so s-sorry. I d-d-didn't want t-this to h-h-happen" I whisper through my sobs. My mum strokes my hair, trying to calm me. After about 10 minutes, I finally stop crying. I look at my mum and dad. My mum's arms are still around me. "I really am sorry. I understand if you both want nothing to do with me anymore." My parents look shocked then my dad says "Rose, we love you. Me and your mother are upset and disappointed in you. But we love you regardless. We will get through this together, as a family" I run towards them both and they wrap me in a group hug. "I love you both" I whisper and I hear my mum whisper back "we love you too Rose, so, so much." _

**_End of Flashback:_**

A lot has changed since then. My parents are back together and my mum is now my dad's guardian. They have moved into a house near St Vladimir's, so they can see me every day. We are all getting along great and they are really helping me with my pregnancy. It's finally starting to feel like I have a family. Lissa's great too. She's always with me throughout the day, only leaving my-side if necessary. I'm going to ask her and Christian to be the baby's godparents. They have both helped me so much. Lissa's like my sister and as much as I tease Christian he's like my brother. Everything is going great at the moment, but there is one thing missing from my life right now. Dimitri.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN! – Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy! **

I'm now 7 months pregnant. I feel and look like a whale, but I know it will be worth it in the end. I can't wait for my baby to arrive. Only two more months! Everyone is so excited to meet him/her. I didn't want to find out the gender, because i thought it would be more exciting to wait until he/she is born.

Lissa has been driving me mad. She won't let me do anything without her approval. It is starting to get really annoying, but I know she is only doing it because she cares about me and my baby. Christian try's to help sometimes by suggesting they let me sleep and Adrian helps too by asking Lissa to try new things with spirit. But she only stays away for a very short period of time. The other day she suggested I move in with her until I've had the baby. I made a few excuses up as to why I couldn't. One being about her and Christian not being able to be 'alone.' As soon as I mentioned this, she was fine about me declining her offer.

My mum and dad have been amazing. They really stepped up to the plate, when I needed them most. Now that they are living so close, I see them every day. Me and my dad are getting to know each other and me and my mum have a really strong relationship now. I'm so happy that they have decided to be in my life properly now. Everything is going perfect.

Lissa keeps pleading with me to tell 'him.' I just can't bring myself to do it though. Does that make me a bad person?

I wish I had the guts to do it. I really do. There are a few things that are stopping me though:

I know that if I hear his voice again, any progress I've made living without him will be forgotten.

He won't want to know. He has Tasha now. Why would he care about me and our baby? He is most likely already 'making' them with Tasha.

He won't believe me anyway. So what is the point in making him think I've been sleeping with other people?

It's been months since he left. He hasn't called once. Graduation is soon, I wonder if he calls then to see what my marks was like. What am I even thinking? Of course he won't phone. He doesn't care, remember. If he cared he wouldn't have left.

I've been feeling a lot better recently. I have my family and friends and they have been helping me try to get over him. I also have my baby on the way. That's been helping me a lot too.

Apart of me is worried though. Say I'm not a good mother, what will I do then? I'm also scared that my baby will remind me of 'him.' What will I do then? How will I be able to look at him/her?

I know Lissa and my mum and dad will help me out a lot, so I'm not worried about needing any help. I am really lucky. Most young mums don't have anyone to help them, but I have my mum, dad, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and even Alberta. I know that is a lot of people, but I just wish that 'he' was here.

I miss him so much. Some days I feel better and others I just want to curl up in a ball and stay like that. I act like I'm ok in front of my friends and family. I put on that fake smile I know they want to see. Is it wrong for me to do that? They think I'm getting better and in some ways I really am. I feel better; it still hurts, but not as much anymore. That doesn't mean that I'm over him and that I still don't cry myself to sleep every night. It just means that I'm learning how to be ok without him, sometimes.

I'm pulled out of my train of thoughts, by Lissa telling me through the bond, to open my bedroom door. I get up and open the door and she pulls me into a hug.

"Rose..." she drags out my name. I know instantly that something's wrong.

"What's wrong, Lissa?"

"Well, Tasha phoned Christian today. She wants to visit. But don't worry, I convinced her not too. But well now we have to go visit her." She says it all slowly, letting it sink in.

"WHAT?! Lissa I can't go there! You know I can't" I can't believe what she is saying.

"Rose, I know. Don't worry; I don't expect you to come. Your mum and another guardian will be coming with me."

"My mum?" I ask confused.

"Yes, she volunteered when she found out about the trip."

"Ok, Lissa I need you to do something for me." I don't know if she will agree, but it is worth a try.

I tell Lissa what I need her to do and she agrees to do it immediately. She tells me that they are leaving tomorrow at noon. We talk about the baby and other things that have happened lately, for a few hours. Then she leaves so I can go to bed. As soon as I hear the door close, I break down in tears thinking about 'him.' When is this going to get any easier for me? Is my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
